ratchetfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Alister Azimuth
'Alister Azimuth '''war ein Lombax - General, der zu rebellischen Taten neigte. Er errichtete den Hof von Azimuth und überlebte als einer der wenigen den Angriff des Imperator Percival Tachyon auf Fastoon. Persönlichkeit und Aussehen Alister ist im Gegensatz zu anderen Generälen rebellisch und ist kein Freund von Verhandlungen. Seiner Meinung nach sollte man dem Feind mit der gesamten Stärke der Lombaxe entgegentreten, um den Konflikt zu beenden. Sein bester Freund war Kaden, mit dem er in der Vergangenheit oft herumtollte. Zusammen erlebten die beiden viele Abenteuer, und riskierten oftmals auch ihr Leben. Über die Jahre hinweg wurden sie zu unzertrennlichen Freunden. Nichts konnte sie erschüttern. Alister hatte sogar einen Anhänger mit einem Bild von ihm und Kaden. Zusammen machten sie oft Wettrennen im Krell Canyon, und Kaden brach sich im Lumos beinahe einmal den Arm. Alister kam nie so richtig über Kadens Tod hinweg, und erinnert sich oft an die Zeiten, als sein Freund noch lebte. Sein Raumschiff ist an das Design der Aphelion angelehnt, und er legt mit seinen Hoverstiefeln innerhalb kürzester Zeit große Entfernungen zurück. Der alte General trägt immer einen Doppelseitgen Schraubenschlüssel der Lombax Prätorianer Gardemit sich herum, aus dessen Ende Energiekugeln hervorschießen. Alister ist für einen Lombax typisch braun - weiß gestreift, hat gelbe Augen und eine Panzerung, die ihn vor den meisten Angriffen schützt. Vergangenheit "''Dort drüben hätte Kaden sich fast einmal den Arm gebrochen. Wir hatten eine tolle Zeit Alister schwärmt über die Freundschaft mit Kaden. Eines Tages drang ein Revolutionär, der eines Tages als Imperator Percival Tachyon die Polaris-Galaxie beherschen sollte, in Alisters Leben. Er brachte Ideen und Technologien mit, die denen der Lombaxe um Lichtjahre voraus waren. Die Lombaxe wussten nicht, daas Tachyon von seinen wahren Wurzeln erfahren hatte, und die Lombaxe Maschienen bauen ließ, die sie eines Tages vernichten würden. Alister half diesem Erfinder, doch Kaden blieb misstrauisch und warnte seinen Freund. Als seine Armee schließlich groß genug war, griff der Imperator Fastoon an. Alister beschützte sein Volk, und er und Kaden kämpften tapfer Seite an Seite, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, das sie hofnungslos unterlegen waren. Kaden musste mitansehen, wie Tachyon seine Frau umbrachte. Damit wenigstens 1 Lombax überleben konnte, schickte er seinen Sohn Ratchet in die Solana - Galaxie. Kaden stellte sich Tachyon zum Kampf, wurde jedoch getötet. Alister konnte nur überleben, da er von den Lombaxen verbannt wurde. Von diesem Tage an machte der alte General sich für die Invasion verantwortlich. Es war seine Schuld. Er hatte Tachyon die Technologie gegeben, er hatte die Maschienen gebaut, die der Cragmite benötigte. Kaden hatte ihn gerettet und sich dafür geopfert. An diesem Tage waren hunderte von Lombaxen abgeschlachtet worden, und er hatte nur durch seine Verbannung überlebt. Rücken an Rücken mit Kadens Sohn "Du bist Kadens Sohn!" Alister erkennt Ratchet. Ratchet suchte auf Torren IV nach dem legendären ehemaligen Lombax General Alister Azimuth, da er glaubte, ein Feind von Nefarious könnte ein Verbündeter werden. Doch Alister hielt Ratchet für einen Mörder, der im Auftrag von Nefarious oder Vorselon entsand wurde, um ihn zu vernichten. Deswegen war er sehr überrascht, als sich der vermeintliche Attentäter als ein Lombax herausstellte. Noch überraschter war er, als er merkte, dass es sich bei dem Lombax um Kadens Sohn handelte. Alister klärte Ratchet über die Große Uhr auf und teilte sein Wissen mit ihm. Danach folgte ein Hindernisparcour, wo Ratchet lernte, mit den Hoverstiefeln umzugehen. Alister war die ganze Zeit über sehr amüsiert, da er in Ratchet sehr viel von Kaden wiedererkannte. Er und Ratchet reisten nach Axiom-City auf den Planeten Terachnos, um ein Spezial-Gebäude für Zoni-Technologie zu infiltrieren. Dort entdeckten sie, das sich das letzte Obsidian Auge Universums auf Lumos befand. Auf Lumos erklärte Alister Ratchet, warum er verbannt wurde, und stellte sich erneut seiner größten Angst: Einem anderen Lombax erklären zu müssen, warum er verbannt wurde, und den schlimmsten Tag seines Lebens in aller Ausführlichkeit erzählen zu müssen. Voller Schuldgefühle erzählt er Kadens Sohn, das sein Vater sich geopfert hatte, um ihn zu retten. Schließlich fanden Ratchet und Clank wieder zusammen, und der Roboter erklärte Ratchet, dass sie die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen dürften. Die Uhr sollte die Zeit nicht verändern, sie nur bewahren. Alister war fassungslos. Nach all dem, was er und Ratchet durchgemacht hatten, nach all diesen Siegen und geschlagenen Schlachten, weigerte sich Ratchet, die Große Uhr zu benutzen, um den Tod seiner eigenen Rasse aufzuhalten. Wütend, traurig, enttäuscht und fassungslos wurde Alister von einer Gefühlswelle überflutet. Voller Enttäuschung erschoss er Ratchet, Kadens Sohn, und eilte zur Orvus Kammer, um die Lombaxe zu retten. Dann wäre auch niemals geschehen, das er Ratchet erschossen hatte. Allerdings wurde er von Sigmund greade lange genug aufgehalten, damit Clank schneller am Zeithebel war. Er stellte die Zeit um 6 Minuten zurück, und brachte Ratchet sicher aus der Schussbahn. Ratchet musste einen großen physischen Kampf bewältigen. Er wollte Alister nicht töten, doch gleichzeitig konnte er auch nicht zulassen, dass dieser die Geschichte änderte. Er stellte sich Alister zum Kampf. Dieser bezeichnete ihn als eine Schande für alle Lombaxe, und das sein Vater sehr enttäuscht sein würde, wenn er ihn jetzt sehen würde. Alister aktivierte den Zeithebel und starte somit eine Zeitverschiebung. Ratchet besiegte Alister im Kampf und überzeugte ihn davon, dass die Uhr nur die Zeit bewahren, nicht verändern sollte. Außerdem waren die Lombaxe nicht wirklich tot, sondern nur durch den Dimensionator in eine andere Dimension gesogen worden. Doch die Verschiebung ließ sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen, da der Zeithebel zerstört worden war. Alister gestand sich seinen Fehler ein und stemmte seinen Stab in die Hebelhalterung und riss heftig daran. Die daraufhin folgene Explosion tötete Azimuth. Er hatte das ultimative Opfer gebracht, nähmlich sein Leben geopfert, damit das Universum weiter existieren konnte. Galerie Alistercittransparent.png|General Alister Azimuth Hqdefault8tamh.jpg|Azimuth vor seinem Versteck auf Torren IV Alisterratchet.png|Alister greift Ratchet an 0264osf5.jpg|Alister erkennt, das Ratchet ein Lombax ist Char 58141buyqr.jpg|''Vergib mir. General Alister Azimuth, Vier-Bolt Magistrat der Lombax Prätorianer Garde, hohes Ratsmitglied des Zentrums für weiterführende Lombax Forschung ...'' 027ohphp.jpg|''und du, mein lieber Junge, bist das Ebenbild deines Vaters"' Alister by kingyoussaunfgm.jpg|Azimuth, nachdem er sich mit Ratchet verbündet hatte Tumblr lnh6vykb3h1qfmq0ssb.png|Alister beim Einbruch in Pollyx Industries Ratchet and alister beryko.jpg|Ratchet und Alister auf Terachnos 031ugs9b.jpg|Azimuth und Ratchet in den Höhlen von Lumos Alistersstory.jpg|Alister erzählt Ratchet, warum er verbannt wurde 640px-alister azimuth2wsnp.jpg|Azimuth beim Kampf auf Lumos Alister-azimuth-mnpnh6ysb5.jpg|Alister, nachdem Ratchet ihn vor Lord Vorselon gerettet hatte Hqdefaulteqx3r.jpg|Alister entschuldigt sich bei Ratchet Maxresdefaultrjucm.jpg|Alister auf Vapedia Alisterdead.png|Azimuth's lebloser Körper in der Orvus Kammer Ratchet azimuth2rsyy.jpg|Alister & Ratchet Rc c1 hd14qysz2.jpg|Alister im Trailer von Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Double-ended wrenchl3jmj.png|Azimuth mit Hoverstiefeln und seinem Doppelseitigem Schraubenschlüssel der Lombax Prätorianer Garde Acit teaser locket.jpg|Alister & Kaden Photo0360k.jpg|Azimuth's Schiff Alister azimuth skin2ebe8.jpg|Alister Azimuth Kostüm Alistercomic.jpg|Alister in Ratchet's Erinnerungen 640px-concept art - atgdo1.jpg|Konzeptgrafik Qforce skin - azimuth6uicl.png|Alister Azimuth als Kostüm für Ratchet & Clank: Q-Force Trivia Alister ist ein freischaltbares Kostüm in A Crack in Time. Das Design von Azimuths Raumschiff ist an das der Aphelion angelehnt. Bei dem Erstellen des Charakters Alister Azimuth dachten die Charakter Entwickler von Insomniac - Games zuerst daran, wie Ratchet hätte werden können, wenn er nicht Clank getroffen hätte. Bei seinen Angriffen schlägt Azimuth häufig wilde Saltos. Alister war einer von wenigen Charakteres aus Ratchet & Clank,die vor laufender Kamera gestorben sind. Die anderen sind Luna, Fred, Lord Vorselon, Cronk und Zephyr. Im realen Leben ist Alister eine Winkelmessung in einem Koordinatensystem. Das Symbol auf Alisters Rüstung erinnert an das auf Orvus Kopf. Auf dem Bild seiner Taschenuhr hat Alister eine Narbe über dem linken Auge, welche aus dem eigentlichem Spiel gestrichen wurde, Er hatte auch einem Cameo Auftritt in der Ratchet & Clank Comic Serie. Man konnte sich ebenfalls Alisters Stab als Ersatz für seinem Omni Schlüssel freischalten. Auftritte Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Ratchet & Clank Comic Serie (Nur Bild und Erwähnung) Race Trough Time (Nur Bild) Ratchet & Clank: Nexus (Nur Statue) Playstation All Stars Battle Royale Ratchet & Clank Q-Force (Nur Kostüm) Siehe auch Alister Azimuth Dialoge Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Kostüme Kategorie:Endgegner Kategorie:Lombaxe Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Gegner Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Comic Serie Charaktere Kategorie:Nahkampf Kategorie:Fernkampf Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Kostüme Kategorie:Charaktere, welche von Joey D'Auria gesprochen wurden